It is a goal for golfers to reduce the total number of swings needed to complete a round of golf, thus reducing their total score. To achieve that goal, it is generally desirable for a golfer to have a ball fly a consistent distance when struck by the same golf club and, for some clubs, also to have that ball travel a long distance. For instance, when a golfer slightly mishits a golf ball, the golfer does not want the golf ball to fly a significantly different distance. At the same time, the golfer also does not want to have a significantly reduced overall distance every time the golfer strikes the ball, even when the golfer strikes the ball in the “sweet spot” of the golf club.